This invention relates generally to devices for supporting electrical boxes and, more particularly, to an improved device for mounting electrical boxes in a selected position between two generally parallel wall studs or the like.
In the building construction industry, various devices have been used to mount electrical boxes in fixed position relative to structural members, including such devices as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,056,759, 1,156,885, 1,550,327, 1,800,813, 2,963,253, 3,425,655, 3,518,421, 3,528,636 and 4,757,967. However, these devices have drawbacks. For example, some are overly complicated and thus difficult to handle and use. Others require the use of power tools to attach an electrical box to the device. Still others cannot accommodate electrical boxes of different depths. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an improved support for an electrical box.